


Of Blue Cardigans and Oblivious Hobbits

by consumptive_sphinx



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dwarven courtship rituals are really weird, Humor, M/M, Playboy Bilbo, and he doesn't even know it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1769563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consumptive_sphinx/pseuds/consumptive_sphinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ori finds the token on his cardigan, his response is simple. After all, he's always admired Bilbo. </p><p>He just didn't expect the Hobbit to be so bold in his courtship...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Blue Cardigans and Oblivious Hobbits

When Ori found the seedling on his favorite blue cardigan, he knew the source without even having to check.

Bilbo.

Ori felt his heart nearly burst at the thought that, maybe, Bilbo was interested in - _him!_ Nobody had ever courted Ori before; he was too mousy to attract many suitors. 

So the next day at dinner, he was walking to his seat next to his brothers, and he let the edge of his cardigan brush Bilbo's back.

The cardigan was how Bilbo had declared his affections, and Ori would use it the same way. He only hoped that his advance wasn't too forward. Normally he would never have been so unsubtle, but he figured that, since the Hobbit had been so bold as to leave a dandelion seed, he wouldn't mind Ori's gentle touch. 

* * *

 

He sat down beside Nori and waited, carefully watching for Bilbo's response.

And, when Bifur asked for Bilbo to pass the stew, Bilbo brushed his fingertips!

Ori's heart stopped at the sight of Bilbo courting somebody else.

But he had only just propositioned Ori! How could he have moved his affections already? Ori had been too forward, it seemed, and he had pushed Bilbo away.

Well, Ori would just have to win him back, then, wouldn't he.


End file.
